With the popularity of smart phones and the growing maturation of smart home concepts, users are having higher and higher requirements for user experience on smart devices. Thus, reducing or simplifying users' operating procedures so as to reduce the users' duration of contact with smart devices and to enable the users to manipulate some of the features without touching the device will be the development direction of smart technologies of the future.
Taking a current smart phone for example, one may need to press the power button when booting up the smart phone so as to light up the screen, and slide or by other means to unlock the screen. Also for example, one may need to activate the Bluetooth unit or WIFI unit for file sharing between smart phones, and manipulate the relevant files to choose the transmission mode. These operations, however, are all relatively complicated, causing inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, an electronic device that can be controlled via a non-contact gesture would be needed so as to solve the above problem.